Quorum for the Enforcement and Supervision of Aliens
The Quorum for the Enforcement and Supervision of Aliens was formed after the dissolution of the Ecumenical Council on Non-Human Rights . With the Ecumenical Council's findings published, the High Church granted a Holy Charter to the Houses of Fornax, Reticulum, and Aquila as well as the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant to form the Quorum, an organisation dedicated to ensuring the Ecumenical Council's findings were observed in the Empire. Directive The Quorum's directive is three fold: # Ensure the Ecumenical Council's findings are observed in the Empire # Maintain a watch on the Alien threat, preventing incursions and plots as well as rooting out alien corruption when found # Continue the work of the Ecumenical Council in areas that were inconclusive Organisation Upper Council At the head of the organisation sits the former members of the Eccumenical Council. * Vanara Venator Reticulum Korrapati Citra, Huntmaster of The Venatorial Order of Nimfydd, Veteran of Three Cullings * Quaestionarius Prefect Auxilia Mandatum Dux Diomikato Aquila Plinius Alexis * Ibrahim Syn, Palatinus to the Confederation * Augur Iuris Svensen Nagolo, Noble of House Fornax, Head of the FORT sub-department OATH (Observation of Alien Travels and Homeworlds) Each of these individuals are chosen by the relevant faction to be their representative in the Quorum. They shape the focus of the Quorum’s investigations, assign task force objectives and areas of operation, and have overall authority to carry out the Quorum’s directive. They maintain the title of the Upper Council. Task Forces The majority of the Quorum's personnel are assigned by the factions involved, each faction pledging to give all available aid to the Quorum. From military officers, to engineers, to scientists, these individuals make up the various task forces of the Quorum. Upon creation of a task force it is assigned an overall objective and an area of operation from the Upper Council, the mission parameters can vary wildly and allow the Quorum to respond to a multitude of situations. Panel of Experts As part of the directive of the Quorum, many of the experts employed by the Ecumenical Council’s committees have been retained by the Quorum. Some to continue their research, others to maintain the Quorum’s access to a vast breadth of knowledge on Aliens and Non-Humans. The Panel on the Material Value of Alien Labour in particular continues its research into the viability and benefits of Alien workers and their potential to help alleviate the labour crisis. Ongoing Investigations Leorgioly Task Force With the discovery of alien species on Leorgioly, the Quorum has given authority to the Aquilan Extraterrestrialis deployed on the planet to have their operation sanctioned as an official Quorum Investigation. Headed by Quaestionarius Centurion Aquila Kistler Demetria, the task force is made up of the two Messis teams deployed as part of the Imperial Legions' Operation New Frontier. For the time being they are the only official Quorum representatives but more resources are being made available for this task force should they be needed. Already the Quorum's panel of experts is pouring through historical archives to try and determine the status of these Aliens, and their relation to the treaties signed at the end of the War for Human Prosperity. Until this is determined the E.T.'s have strict orders to maintain a safe distance and only undertake passive observation of the aliens. Category:House Fornax Category:House Aquila Category:House Reticulum Category:"House" Vagrant Category:Aliens Category:Alliances